Finding your way
by Dark Mirage
Summary: Duo helps the other pilots find their way(figuratively speaking). Notice how my fics always centre around Duo... I guess it's pretty obvious that he's my favourite ^_^ Oh, and by the way, there is no pairings for this one.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, someone else does (Bandai? Sunrise? Don't remember…). Don't sue me! I'm just a poor student who can hardly afford to buy lunch… All I can give you are my two siblings. You can have them if you want! Actually, I'm begging you to take them. 

Finding your Way

/_Once upon a time, there were four boys, four soldiers of war. They entered a forest and got lost. One of them went south, the other north, the other west and the last one went east. They continued walking and walking all alone getting progressively more deeper in the forest until they couldn't find their way at all anymore. A bright fairy saw the boys and saw their distress. /_

Trowa is alone with his sister, Catherine, at the circus. He knows he has a mission soon. He will have to kill again. He briefly wonders if it's worth it. He tells himself that what he does is for the good of others. /Yeah, you kill people for their own good…/ His mind says mockingly. Trowa stares at the lions ignoring the pain in his chest. /You're nobody…nobody…/ His head bows down in defeat, the voice is right. 

Trowa POV

I'm still thinking when I see an intruder next to the lions. He looks like a robber because of his black clothing. It's Duo! "Do you need any help feeding them?" He asks, pointing towards the large felines. I smirk because he is now making funny faces towards the lions. The lions, in return, get up to get a closer look at him. Duo begs me to let him feed the animals. I have to comply after seeing the puppy-dog faces he is making. Duo whoops and starts throwing pieces of meat towards the large felines. Later on, we are sitting next to a fire and talking. Duo asks me why I think that I'm nobody. I get on the defensive. How does he know that? I stare at him, refusing to answer. After all, I don't know if I can trust him. I'm so deep in thoughts that I nearly miss Duo's soft voice. He softly tells me his past. At the end I'm stunned, not only because of Duo's tragic past but also for the immense show of trust he displayed. I feel like I can count on him so I tell him my past too. At the end of my sad story, Duo tells me that I'm not nobody to Catherine, to Quatre and to the other gundam pilots. He says that as long as I make one person's life better, I'm not nobody, not to that person I have helped. I thank Duo for his help. He goes to sleep and I understand that I have misjudged the American. The next morning Duo leaves saying good-bye. I get a message; I need to go back to Earth.

/_When you are lost, I will find you. When you are sad, I will make you happy. When you are in despair, I will be there to give you hope. When you think you're worthless, I will prove you wrong./_    

                                                                     ***                                 

Quatre is looking at the sky wondering why he is killing, if it'll ever stop. He watches his hands and sees them covered in blood. Flashes of his father's death appear before him. He falls on his knees and starts to cry. He cries for his father, for the killings and murders he had committed, for his shattered soul. Tears pour out of aquamarine coloured eyes.

Quatre POV

"Hi Quatre!!! How are you? I missed you guys! I haven't seen anyone for sooo long!!!" I turn around and spot and exuberant Duo. I smile unconsciously, Duo has that effect on everyone. Duo gives me a hug and we both start laughing. Later on we're drinking some tea, talking and laughing. We talk about everything and nothing at all. We wonder about the amount of gel Trowa must use for his hair to stay up. We question Heero's ability to smile. We figure Wufei is gay because of the way he talks about women. We're both laughing very hard. My sides hurt, the pain reminds me of my father death. Suddenly, I don't feel like laughing anymore. Duo seems to sense this because he asks me what's wrong. My heart is so heavy, I have to tell someone so I tell Duo everything. After this, I'm relieved. Duo hugs me and I know that I'm not alone. I finally see why I'm fighting. Though I may kill many, I also save many. I am trying to bring peace to this dark world. I am fighting for innocence. I am fighting for peace. I sleep better than I have been sleeping for the last few days. Unfortunately, the next day, Duo has to leave for a mission. Duo says that he'll miss me. I ponder that last statement…He sounded so sad when he said that. He can't miss me that much, I'll probably see him soon anyways. My computer beeps; I'm needed on Earth though the order did not specify why. 

/_Don't cry, my child. I will make you happy. I will make you laugh. Though I cannot take the pain away, I can try to ease it. I don't want to see your heart of gold bleed./ _

                                                                  ***

The Chinese warrior fights, killing the mobile suit blocking him. He hears their yells in the background. When he is finished he heads back to the base. He watches his gundam with awe and respect. Meiran… He is no longer at the base…his mind is far away. He is watching the death of his beloved wife over and over again until he feels his head spinning. He blinks, as if just waking up, and walks to his room. He has lost hope, now he just wants to rejoin his wife.

Wufei POV

I wake up at the sound of knocking. I open the door, my katana in hand in case it's an Oz soldier. What I see is a happy looking Duo. I sigh when Duo tells me that he'll be staying with me until the morning. I grumpily show the violet-eyed boy his room and leave. Later on Duo comes knocking at my door. I sigh again, knowing that this will be a long day. Duo goes in my room and starts looking at all the things there. He stops when he sees the picture of a beautiful Chinese girl, Meiran. He asks me who it is but I don't answer. The crazy baka will probably just laugh at me for being so weak. He decides to make a bet with me. We have a sword fight and if he wins I tell him about my wife. If I win, he has to leave me alone for the rest of the day. We fight and swords clash. In the end Duo wins, I'm surprised. I must have underestimated the boy. Duo smiles sweetly and innocently but I'm not fooled. I scowl but a bet is a bet so I must tell him my past. I hope he doesn't laugh too much. When I'm finished, I'm surprised and yet relieved that I don't see any pity in the violet orbs, only understanding. Duo seems to think about something, then, he suddenly grins mischievously. He tells me that Meiran would not be very happy to see me so sad…and acting so weak. I laugh and start to chase him around the room. When I succeed in catching the grinning boy we both laugh and I go to sleep with a small smile on my face. In the morning, Duo leaves and we say good-bye. When I say 'see you later' Duo just smiles and shakes his head sadly. Before I can say anything my computer beeps. I read my message; I have to go to Earth.

/_You shouldn't give up hope. I will be there to guide you. You are noble and honourable; don't let your past make you bitter and sad.  Learn from the past, Live the present and dream the future. Tomorrow is another day./ _

                                                                    ***

The perfect soldier is in front of his laptop. He is typing a report to Doctor J. There have been a few casualties. They're not humans…not real live people, just casualties of war. Pictures of a little girl with her dog appear in front of him. Faces of the deceased replace those memories. They haunt him and call him. He wants to give up but the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He closes his eyes; both mentally and physically tired. /Are you lost, niisan?/

Heero POV

I'm at school hiding undercover as a student. A small pebble hits the window of my dorm. I open the window and see that braided maniac who shot me twice. He is waving at me and his braid is swishing, side-to-side. I glare at him but he won't go away. Instead of cowering in fear, he climbs up the wall and into my open window. I tell him that if anyone sees us it would ruin my cover but he tells me that he's just staying for one night. I'm tired and this does not pose a very big threat to the mission so I let him stay. I'm laying on the bed while Duo sits on the sofa. Duo asks me if I like Relena. I tell him what Doctor J. has always told me; that soldiers do not need such petty things as emotions. He laughs and asks me the same question again. I'm confused, my answer must not have been correct. I tell him that I do not love her but she reminds me of a little girl I once met. He asks me about the girl but I refuse to talk about it. It is not important to the mission therefore there is no need for me to tell him. Duo looks at me pleadingly and I somehow feel forced to tell him, his eyes are so innocent, so sad. So I reveal my dark secret about the girl and her puppy and my guilt. Duo whispers comforting words. It seems that the Shinigami can actually be gentle. Duo repeats that it was not my fault. He also tells me that I should trust and rely on the other pilots, that the world is not only on my shoulders. I feel like the ice around my heart melts. Before, I blocked away my feelings. After my talk with Duo, those feelings come back at me full force and I cry. My feelings have been bottled up for my whole life until now. I thank Duo and I smile, my fellow pilot looks so shocked. I guess he didn't know that I could smile. The next morning Duo leaves and says good-bye to me. Duo tells me not to be sad when I find out. I stare at him blankly, what am I going to find out? Suddenly my laptop beeps, bringing me out of my thoughts. I have to go to Earth 

/_You're not alone. You never were and you never will be. Remember, you are not perfect no matter what people think. Don't expect too much from yourself…after all, you ARE human./_

                                                                     ***

Four pilots meet on Earth in one of Quatre's estates on Earth. Quatre tells the others that Duo might be late. The blond Arabian says that Duo was at his house three days ago and had to leave because of a mission. The other three pilots look at him strangely; wasn't Duo at THEIR house three days ago? Lady Une comes in with a grim look on her face. 

"I have some bad news…your fellow gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell, was killed in a fight… That is why I asked you to come to earth, I think you should attend his funeral." She says this trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. The other pilots are shocked. Duo must have died during that mission he went to. Wait…Lady Une sent them a message right after Duo left for the mission. How could Lady Une have known of Duo's death before he had even left for the mission? This is bothering Heero, so he speaks up "When did this happen?"

Lady Une looked at them sadly before answering "Three days ago"

/_The bright fairy was their redemption, the forgiveness that they were craving. He was their happiness, happiness in person. Unfortunately, like Jesus who suffered on the cross, the fairy had to suffer too. The young fairy wanted his friends to be happy and would give up his life for that precious gift. Even after he was forced to leave so suddenly, he tried to help them. But don't worry; though he may not have been with them in flesh he was always watching them from above. The soldiers continued fighting until peace was achieved and they lived a happy life but never once did they forget the bright fairy. And one day, they did rejoin the fairy. And that day, the sky was filled with joyous laughter./  _ 

~OWARI~

I'm sorry if this is bad… Also, my sentence structure isn't very good…reading this I realized why my English teacher gave me such bad marks…or maybe it was because I bitched at him, hmm…guess I'll never know. C&C would be greatly appreciated! Oh, by the way, I never saw any Gundam Wing Episodes so I really don't know if Lady Une is nice or not… I decided to make her nice so… umm… that's all. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
